pretty_cure_created_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Meets Aikatsu Friends!
'|プリキュアはアイカツフレンズと出会う！}} is a crossover series featuring characters from both the Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and HUGtto! Pretty Cure series, along with the Aikatsu Friends! series. Synopsis We are the warriors of the planet Earth! By the name of Pretty Cure!! Hello everyone! I'm Hoshina Hikaru, also known as the defender of the Stars, Cure Star! Along with my friends Lala, Elena, Madoka and Yuni, and fellow Pretty Cures, we were fighting a pack of Nottorei until all of the sudden - a black hole portal opened up out of nowhere in space!? Fuwa instantly sucked herself into the portal first via tripping by a rock! Prunce and the rest of us jumped in and on another side of Mihoshi Town, we met our senior team, the Cures of HUGtto! Pretty Cure! And then what happened is we met two petite girls named "Yūki Aine" And "Minato Mio" And their friends - Are all of you guys idols?! Glitterific~☆ I realized that we're in a place called "Star Harmony Academy" And some members of the Knot Raider, The Criasu Corporation, And the HUGtto! Cures arrived here too for unknown reasons! Everyone, let's work hard and fight together to win the Diamond Friends Cup and return to home! Fly high and shine bright! Draw it into the universe! My own imagination!! Characters Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Pretty Cures * / * / * / * / * / Allies * * HUGtto! Pretty Cure Pretty Cures * / * / * / * / * / Allies * * Aikatsu Friends! Star Harmony Academy Pure Palette * * Honey Cat * * Moonlit Night Academy Reflect Moon * * Others Love Me Tear * * Baby Pirates * * Minor Characters Items Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure * The main transformation item for the Star☆Twinkle Cures. The Star Color Pendant turn into the Aikatsu! Mobile for the girls. * An item that the Cures use to transform. A collectible item version of this is the . When the Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure team went through the portal, their Transformation Star Color Pens became the Aikatsu! Pass for the person it belongs to, and all of their Princess Star Color Pens turned into Aikatsu Cards (the amount of Card from a Princess Star Color Pen is the amount of different variations of the outfit that pen creates) HUGtto! Pretty Cure * The transformation device for HUGtto! Pretty Cure. The PreHearts turn into the Aikatsu! Mobile for the girls. * The main collectible items. When the HUGtto! Pretty Cure team went through the portal, all of their Mirai Crystals turned into several different Aikatsu Cards. * A tablet-like device used for many things. The Mirai Pad became the Aikatsu! Pass for the person it belongs to. Aikatsu Friends! * The tool that the Aikatsu system users must have. * Cards used by idols for many purposes by Star Harmony Academy idol division students or individual idols such as Love Me Tear. * An ID card that represents the identity of an idol accessing the Aikatsu System. Locations * is the place on Earth where Hikaru, Elena and Madoka spend their days. * is the school that Hikaru, Elena, Madoka and Lala attend. * , found in the is the planet Lala, Fuwa and Prunce come from. The Star Princesses also resided there, but after they used up their powers repelling the Nottoraiders, they were scattered throughout space. * is the city the HUGtto! Cures live in. * is the school the HUGtto! Cures go to. * is Harry and Hugtan's home as well as the HUGtto! Cures's main base and Harry's shop. * is a middle school with both a normal division and an idol division. * is a restaurant run by Aine's parents, Masamune and Nene. * is the academy which Sakuya and Kaguya attend. Category:Pretty Cure Meets Aikatsu Friends! Category:StarryShimmer